Green & Gold
by Blackhat
Summary: Goku's lost in a fog bank Lirin's chasing after scriptures again What happens when young bodies come in contact with one another? Steam... Updated 5/06/12 Complete
1. Anticipation

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own Saiyuki or any of the related characters. I am not making any money from this story.

**Rated M for mature audiences** – contains sex if you aren't supposed to read this; then don't! You know who you are. Those familiar with my works here and at will find that my writing style may have subtly changed during my four year lay off from writing.

Green & Gold

Chapter 1: Anticipation

The dense forest was shrouded with fog. Distorted, muffled sounds could occasionally be heard punctuating the stillness. The thick gray mist dipped and swirled from the force of displaced air currents as two young figures blinked in and out of sight in the pale ghostly blanket. "Nyah… Nyah… Nyah… You can't catch me you slow poke monkey….." Lirin called back over her shoulder as the monkey in question threatened her with severe violence when he caught up with her. The bells at the end of her braid jingled merrily as she scampered just out of his reach.

"That's the last meat bun…. I was saving it for an emergency….." Goku yelled as he pursued her through the dense, tangled undergrowth of the forest_. "Damn, this fog is making it worse."_ he thought viciously as he raced after her. It was bad enough being separated from the rest of the guys, but now he was starving and chasing his last source of food through the woods.

Lirin dodged around the heavy trunks of the trees as she sought to escape with her prize. She laughed at Goku as he chased after her, screaming insults. She had often thought he was so funny and cute every time they played this little game. It was always a lot of fun and it usually ended with Sanzo smacking them both with his paper fan, telling them to shut up and eat quietly. She laughed merrily at the thought. For enemies, Goku and the rest of the guys were a lot of fun.

"**AH- HA**, now I've got you," said Goku, as his form appeared from the thick mat of fog.

Lirin laughed again and ducked under his outstretched arms. "You can't catch me, stupid monkey," she cried again right before tripping over the exposed roots of a large tree. Arms flailing in all directions, Lirin tried to keep her balance, but it was useless. She hit the ground nose first, trenching a divot as she came to a sliding halt.

"Let me see, are you hurt?" Goku asked as he helped her to her feet. He decided he liked the feel of her small hand in his. It was warm and not quite as soft as one would expect. "I guess you train a lot huh?" He asked as he squeezed it gently with his own.

Lirin blushed and quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Yeah, I train constantly with Onii-chan so we can defeat Sanzo and his…. Oh, sorry I forgot that you're a part of that group."

"It's ok," Goku responded. "We have teamed up together on a few things when we had to. Remember that crab monster? It's funny how things turn out sometimes." He laughed shortly to cover up his nervousness.

Lirin, suddenly confused by his casual manner, looked away for a moment then held out the meat bun in question. "It's not dirty," she noted as a way of changing the subject. "Besides, it looked so easy to take with you just sitting under that tree all by yourself". "Where's the rest of the guys?" she asked as she looked around. "I didn't see them when I snatched your food."

"Oh, them… I was hunting for water when the fog bank rolled in and I got lost. I figured I'd have a snack and then wait for the fog to lift before looking for them." Goku sighed, "Sanzo and Gojyo are probably sitting around a fire if Hakkai got back with the firewood." He continued to whine in a dejected tone, "He probably did and he's probably cooking something really good too." He looked back at her as she stood there holding out the meat bun between them. _"Since when did Lirin have such a nice shape?"_ he wondered briefly. He cleared his throat and snatched his eyes back to her face. "Where's your group. Are you lost, too?

"No, I didn't get lost like you do… I was out here playing and following you so I could beat up Sanzo and take the scripture when I was caught in the fog." She continued on as if she hadn't noticed him open his mouth to protest. "I was going to go home but then I saw you with a meat bun and thought I'd take it." She smiled warmly in his direction. Lirin tore the meat bun in half and held out a piece to Goku. "Truce for now ok?" She stood there watching to see his reaction. _"He's not half bad when we're not fighting,"_ she thought to herself.

"Sure, truce. Hey, is your half bigger than mine?" She laughed easily at his half hearted protest. Goku liked the way her green eyes sparkled and danced with merriment. The meat bun was consumed in a few seconds as they wolfed it down. "Man, I could eat a hundred of those," Goku sighed.

Lirin nodded in agreement. She began brushing at her clothes, trying to remove some of the bits of leaves and dirt that clung to her form. "Yaone will be mad at me if she knows that I was so far outside the castle. I'm not supposed to go out by myself."

"Let me help." Goku said as he moved to brush off her back. He brushed casually brushed away the bits of debris as he moved from her back, around her side and to her front.

Inadvertently, his hand brushed against her full breasts. Goku wondered if her breasts were as soft as he imagined. What would it be like to touch them with more than just his fingertips? His body clenched as he reached out with both hands and cupped her full breasts through the material of her tight shirt. Moments later he found himself lying face down on the ground. "What the hell you'd hit me for?" he asked angrily.

"You were grabbing at my ummm… at my ummm… at my chest. What was I supposed to do?" Lirin snapped angrily as her face flooded with color.

"I just wanted to know how they felt. They looked soft and I don't know. I just wanted to touch them." Goku replied casually as though touching women was something he did everyday. "Besides," he shrugged. "You have real nice tits."

"**WHAT?**"

Goku flushed and mumbled, "Well, Gojyo says that to women and they giggle and laugh like they enjoy hearing it." His eyes suddenly snapped back to meet hers as another thought crossed his mind. "How old are you?"

"Why?"

"Well the guys are always calling you a kid, but from what I just put my hands on, you don't feel like a kid." Goku stood up and looked down at her. "Well?"

Lirin blushed again. "I'm 16 – well that's if you don't count all the time I was sealed in Houtou castle." Laughter came easily to her lips again. "I'm close to 500 really."

Goku breathed a sigh of relief. "I just didn't want to be called a pervert hitting on little girls." He smiled at her, enjoying the warm feeling that was building in his middle. "I'm 18 unless you count the time I was locked away on Mount Goygo. I guess you could say we are about the same age."

Lirin grinned, "So, you're hitting on me? That's a first." She paused for a moment to study his face. The golden eyes of misfortune looked steadily back at her. She decided instantly that she liked his odd colored eyes. "At least this is better than always fighting with you."

"Yeah I know, but I don't see anyway round it – we're under orders to stop the revival and your brother is not gonna let us do that if he can help it." Goku shrugged and walked away to sit nearby rock. "Your brother is one bad youkai for starting this mess."

Green eyes clashed with gold. "Onii-chan is not bad. It's my mamma that wants my father revived, she started this mess," Lirin defended her brother hotly. "Onii-chan would not care about it if he could find a way to break his mother's seal without my mamma's help." Lirin nervously licked her lips as she continued to defend her brother. It was fun being with Goku like this and she didn't want to spoil it by talking about who was right and wrong.

Goku leaned forward, fascinated by the sight of her pink tongue as it traced the outline of her lips. His body clenched tighter. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Lirin looked startled by his question. "Sure I have, lots of times. Why?" she asked haughtily.

Goku dropped his head and mumbled, "Oh… I was just wondering if you'd like to kiss me?"

"What did you just ask me to do?" Lirin was sure that she had not heard him right.

Goku forced himself to look up at her. "I said I was wondering if you'd like to kiss me?"

She looked at him in wide eyed shock. This was not something she had ever expected to hear from him. "Oh, kissing like that – no I've only ever kissed Onii-chan or Yaone." Her heart was pounding wildly as she tried to answer calmly. "I don't know if I want to kiss you or not. What about you? Have you ever done it before," she asked.

"No, I don't remember kissing anyone, but I think that I'd like to kiss you." He answered honestly.

Slowly they closed the distance between them until they were standing a few inches apart. Lirin closed her eyes, leaned forward, and puckered her lips at Goku. He looked down at her and burst out laughing. **"WHAT"S SO FUNNY? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED US TO KISS,"** she demanded angrily as color fused her face and spread down her neck.

Goku struggled to contain his laughter. "Sorry," he laughed. "But I've never seen anyone kiss that way." He laughed again. "You looked sort of like a fish out of water." He wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes as he noted her outrage. "You are really cute, but you still looked like a fish."

In spite of her anger, Lirin found herself sharing a laugh with Goku. "I guess I did look pretty funny." She smothered another giggle. "How do you know how kissing looks? You said you'd never done it with anyone before."

Well, I've spent a lot of time around Gojyo for the past several years." Goku shrugged carelessly. "He's always been with lots of women… you can't help but see him."

Lirin put her hands on her hips. Drawing up her courage, she asked boldly, "You want to try again?"

Goku's heart hammered in his chest. He reached out to pull her closer. His hand closed on her upper arm and gently tugged. He met some resistance, but smiled encouragingly at Lirin. "I'm pretty sure we should be closed together for this to work," he softly explained.

Lirin licked her lips again. She felt strange sensations beginning to build in her stomach. It was becoming harder to breathe. She felt herself pulled the short distance until she was lodged firmly against Goku's chest. She wondered if his heart was beating as fast as hers. This was going to be her first real kiss and she wanted it to be good. "Now what?" she asked breathlessly.

"Put your arms around my neck," he instructed her as his slid his arms around her waist to pull her even closer. Blood pounded in his ears as he felt her soft tits press against his chest. This was way better than being lost alone in the fog. "Ready?"

Lirin nodded shyly as her eyes slid closed. Lirin felt his hardness press against her belly. She wondered briefly if this was such a good idea after all, but she determinedly pushed those feelings aside.

Everything in his head was screaming that this was a very bad idea, but Goku looked at Lirin's softly parted lips and slowly dipped his mouth to hers.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, I haven't lost my penchant for leaving you with cliffhangers after all these years. I was seriously beginning to wonder if I had lost my touch, but I guess it was just age creeping up on me and the fact that real life sometimes makes heavy demands.

So, new readers and old if there are any of you still out there reading fanfiction…

R & R for me and let me know what I can improve on.

Stay tuned for the second half of Green & Gold - Action coming to a computer screen near you!

Love & Peace,

Lady Blackhat ()


	2. Action

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own Saiyuki or any of the related characters. I am not making any money from this story.

**Rated M for mature audiences** – contains sex if you aren't supposed to read this; then don't! You know who you are. Those familiar with my works here and at will find that my writing style may have subtly changed during my four year lay off from writing.

Green & Gold

Chapter 2: Action

Two pair of lips met softly, hesitantly for the first time and a fire was instantly ignited. Goku and Lirin pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes. "Hey, green eyes that's some power you've got hidden there."

Lirin giggled, "It did feel nice. It makes me feel warm all over. You want to do it again?"

Goku's answer was lost as he lowered his mouth to hers. He boldly traced the outline of her lips with his tongue; his hands gently stroked her back when she made to pull away. His lower body jerked again. He could feel his erection pressing into the softness of her body.

Lirin felt on fire as Goku's hands caressed her back. His tongue slowly traced the outline of her lips, startling her at first, but soon causing her body to burn as if she were suffering from a fever. She could feel his hardness pressing into her. A stray thought crossed her mind that this was wrong and they shouldn't be doing this. Her mouth opened to protest.

His tongue slipped inside to taste the sweetness hidden there. His tongue hesitantly touched hers as if to ask permission for the invasion. Lirin responded by slanting her mouth across his, greedily stroking his tongue with her own. His hands stroked her full breasts through the material of her shirt. Her nipples beaded with awareness under the gentle pressure of his thumbs.

Lirin whimpered softly with rising pleasure, her mind whirling with confused emotions. This was supposed to be her enemy, why was she allowing him to make her feel this way and yet if he was the enemy, why did this feel so right. She jerked her lips free of his and pulled back from his embrace. "I think we should stop before this goes too far." She scolded him lightly. "We're supposed to be enemies."

Goku pulled Lirin back into his arms. "Do you really want us to stop now, green eyes?" He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Do I feel like an enemy to you?" His hands stroked her breast. "Could an enemy make you feel like this?"

"Still, it's not right, I'm a princess, and I'm supposed to contract a suitable marriage when I'm older. At least that's what Yaone has said, that my brother will probably arrange a suitable match with a son of a noble house for me when I am a proper age."

Goku leaned down into her face. "So I'm not good enough for you?" He pulled her against his body. "Do you really mean that or are you just scared?"

"I don't know, I don't know," she cried desperately. "I've never felt like this before, you make me feel things I don't know how to handle and yes, I'm scared. I've never done anything like this. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to act or what I'm supposed to feel," she rushed out.

He kissed her softly again, "I promise I'll go slowly if it makes you feel better, I've never done this before either." Goku touched his forehead to hers. "I'm scared that you'll say no or that it won't be good or that I'll hurt you and I don't want any of that to happen." He kissed her softly again. "I don't want to you to be afraid and I am not interested in being your enemy right now, I want to be your lover."

Golden eyes clashed with green as they stared at each other. Lirin bit her lip indecisively. "You'd better not be lying to me," she cautioned him in a serious tone. Her hands crept up to the ribbon holding her hair in place. The bells jingled softly as she pulled her blonde hair from its restrictions. The mass tumbled around her shoulders in soft waves.

Goku watched silently. She dropped her shawl from her shoulders. Lirin took a deep breath and slowly tugged her tight shirt over her head. She crossed her arms over her breasts and stood nervously looking at Goku, not recognizing the hungry look that had entered his eyes.

Goku swallowed hard, "If I'd seen you like this from the first, I'd never have fought with you to begin with. I'd have tried to kiss you right then and there." His body burned and his hands itched to touch the bounty she displayed. He stepped nearer and took her in his arms again. "I want to take you right now," he murmured against the softness of her cheek, "but I' promise to go slow and not rush you into this ok?"

Lirin nodded her answer, not trusting herself to speak. She pulled his mouth to hers, wanting him to kiss her again, wanting to feel more of that lovely melting sensation he aroused in her.

Goku cautiously slid one of his hands to her breasts. Experimentally, he thumbed a pert nipple and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. Lirin's body jerked against his as calloused fingertips brushed her bare breasts. He gently massaged them with his hands, cupping their fullness as his thumbs worried her pink nipples. He pulled away from her mouth and slowly lowered his head to taste her soft flesh.

Lirin gave a tiny gasp of pleasure. Liquid fire ran through her veins as Goku laved moisture on each nipple in its turn. He nipped at each one sharply, drawing tiny cries of pleasure from her lips. She wanted more, she wanted to feel his hard lean body pressed to hers, she wanted something she did not have a name for. She wanted that tight spring in her core to unwind. She pulled his shirt free and began working at the fastenings of his pants.

Goku jerked as her fingers touched his hard erection for the first time. He pushed her away to study her for a moment. He enjoyed the way her blonde hair contrasted with her golden body. Her green eyes burned right through his body and straight to his soul. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. Lirin looked directly into his gold eyes as she toed off her boots. Her hands unbuckled her belt and she slowly slid her pants and panties from her body. She stood before him for a moment, arms fisted at her sides.

"I want to do this," she replied firmly as she looked directly into his eyes.

Goku nodded and quickly discarded his clothes. He stood before her, erection jutting away from his body. Lirin looked at his lean muscled form and grew warm with excitement. Goku shook out his cape and spread it on the ground. "It's not much; I wish we had a bed for our first time together." He said by way of apology.

"So, you think there'll be a next time," she laughed nervously. "We'll just have to see how time this time goes before I decide if there'll be a next time."

"I promise to make it good you for and you'll do the same for me right?" he asked.

Lirin nodded, "I am not sure what to do. I mean I know what sex is and how it's done, I just don't know what to do or where I should put ummm… hands?"

Goku laughed. "It's ok. I don't really know either, remember? We'll just figure this out together. And if something feels good then it must be the right thing to do."

Lirin nodded. "You promise you won't go any faster than I want you to go, right?"

"I promise," he answered. Goku knelt on his cape and held out his hand to her. "If you change you mind, just tell me ok?"

Lirin knelt opposite him. "Where do we start?"

"Let's just kiss and let our hands explore each other. Ok? If I do anything to scare you just tell me… I want to touch you so bad right now…." Lirin leaned into Goku and put her arms around his neck. "Just make it good for me?'

He nodded and claimed her lips with his. His hands fastened themselves in her hair and held her still so he could fully explore the sweetness of her mouth. He gasped his own pleasure as her small hands splayed themselves across his chest and moved slowly downward to his aching member. He tore his mouth free of hers and forced her back so he could greedily suckle at her ripe breasts. Lirin cried out as his teeth worried the buds into stiff peaks. They slowly found themselves lying next to each other, hands reaching for every inch of exposed skin. Lirin lay half pinned under his body. Her hands crept to the gold coronet circling his forehead. Slowly she tugged intending to free his youkai form.

"Leave it alone."

"But…"

"Sorry green eyes, trust me, you don't want that side of me here right now." He shushed her further questions. "Later, all right? I'll tell you about it, but not know ok?"

She nodded her acceptance of his explanation and they resumed their fevered kissing and exploration of each other's body.

Goku trailed his fingers idly down her torso, gradually reaching the darker blonde curls that guarded her secret place. She stiffened slightly at the intimacy of his touch. "Am I hurting you," he asked gently.

Lirin blushed, "No, I was just not expecting you to touch me there is all." He stroked the folds of her flesh, delving one finger between the moist folds. Lirin gasped with rising pleasure. "That feels …"

"Yeah, green eyes, what does it feel like?" he asked as he continued to stroke her softness.

"I don't know. I need something…: she cried out softly against his lips.

"How about this," he asked as he slipped one finger inside her tight channel. Her body clenched around the digit, and she gave another soft cry. "Goku…."

"I'm right here green eyes," he muttered against her lips. Lirin felt the space between her legs grow hotter and wet with moisture. She never imagined that anything could feel this good. Goku drank the soft cries of pleasure that came from her lips as his slipped one finger then two inside the tight channel. Soon her body was following the rhythm he set with his hands. She was bucking against him, crying for out for more, for him to give her something to make the unbearable tension go away.

Goku casually propped himself up on one elbow so he could look down at her, one of his legs thrown across hers. "Lirin, look at me." His body hurt, he wanted to end both of their gentle suffering as soon as possible. He didn't know how much more torment he could take. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she whispered, "I don't want you to stop."

"Are you ready for me," he asked as his fingers stroked her heated center again.

Her eyes slid closed with pleasure. "Yes, oh please… I want you…"

"Lirin, look at me," he commanded. "It's going to hurt at first, but it will only last a minute or two ok. There's no way around it… you're a virgin and …"

"Just shut up ok, stop talking, I don't want to think about what we're doing, I just want you." Lirin punctuated her words by slowly spreading her legs. "I want you…"

He lowered his mouth to hers again, stroking her full ripe breasts, nipping at their pink tips. His hand stroked her body to a fevered pitch until she was crying out for him to take her. Goku moved between her spread thighs. She gasped at the intimate contact of their bodies. Goku pushed himself up on his arms. His hand trailed down her body until it reached to his own aching erection. He positioned himself at the entrance of her channel. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Look at me; I want to see your eyes when I make you mine." He slowly pushed forward, teeth clenched in an effort to make this as easy for her as possible.

Lirin's eyed widened as Goku slowly pushed himself into her waiting body. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate his size. She twisted slightly and whimpered softly.

He paused for a second. "You ok," he asked softly.

Lirin nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she wrapped her arms around his back.

Goku eased forward once more and found his way blocked. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Her eyes clouded with confusion and then widened sharply as he drove himself deep inside her waiting body. Goku clenched his teeth tighter as he almost lost control. He wanted to keep on pushing in and out of her wetness until he exploded with pleasure. He felt her sharp nails dig into his shoulders in reaction to his invasion.

Lirin gasped at the sharp stinging that accompanied his full thrust. Her eyes squeezed closed against the pain. "I didn't think it'd sting so much," she gasped. Goku didn't answer. His eyes were tightly closed. "Goku, are you ok," she asked softly.

His eyes opened a fraction. "I think that's supposed to be my line." Lirin moved a bit. "Don't move ok, just don't move."

"Why?"

"Cause if you move, I'll lose control and this will be over before I can make you feel good. I don't want you to regret doing this ok?" He took several deep breaths as Lirin leaned up to plant tiny kisses along his neck. He sighed, drew back, and thrust into her, watching her eyes for her reaction. She gasped at the pleasure she felt.

"It doesn't hurt so much now."

"Good, because I don't think I can hold out much longer." He pushed into her warmth again, kissing her lips and murmuring about how good it felt to be inside her.

Lirin shuddered as his tongue drew sharply on a pink nipple and then reclaimed her lips in a heated kiss. His tongue was insistent, almost demanding a response from her body. . The delicious fire was building in her center again as she strained against his body, instinctively craving some unknown release. Her hips rose to meet his, her soft cries of pleasure drumming in Goku's ears. He knew he could not last much longer. His hand slipped between their bodies to the soft nub of flesh he had discovered earlier. He stroked it lightly.

Lirin gasped as the dam broke inside her, she cried out her pleasure as her tight core contracted around his hardness. Goku felt her body spasm around his hardness. He rapidly pounded himself into her wetness, instinctively seeking to reach the same heights as Lirin. He groaned and shuddered as his climax broke from his body. He continued to pound her until his body had nothing left to give.

He sighed contentedly and let his weight sink into Lirin's softness. She stroked his back lightly and enjoyed the sound of his rapid breath, the weight of his body on hers.

This had to be right.

This had to be something good.

Nothing else mattered right now, nothing at all.

To Be Continued…

Please send me some reviews, readers. It's been a couple of years since I've written any fan fiction and I need to know where I am at this point. You may read some of my earlier works here and at Where do we go from here? Will everything work itself out in the end? Or will reality raise its ugly head?

Find out in the next chapter of Green & Gold - Aftermath.


	3. Aftermath

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own Saiyuki or any of the related characters. I am not making any money from this story.

**Rated M for mature audiences** – contains hints of sex. If you aren't supposed to read this; then don't! You know who you are. Those familiar with my works here and at will find that my writing style may have subtly changed during my four year lay off from writing.

Green & Gold

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Goku and Lirin lay sandwiched together on his cape. Both of them were breathing rapidly in the aftermath of their spent passion. Goku propped himself up on his elbows and looked down into the glowing green eyes. He thought they were more beautiful now than ever. As he moved to roll off of Lirin's smaller frame, he was surprised to feel her small hands reach up to hold him there.

"I like where you are. You don't have to get up now do you?" Lirin fluttered her lashed at him in what she hoped was a sexy manner. She looked deeply into his golden eyes and tried to guess his thoughts.

"I just thought you'd be more comfortable without my weight crushing down on you," Goku laughed softly. "The ground is covered with rocks and I know it can't be comfortable with them digging into your back."

Lirin replied with a smile of her own. "I didn't notice the rocks a few minutes ago."

"Honestly, neither did I," he smiled back down at her. They lay quietly together for a few minutes more, smiling into each other's eyes and sharing soft kisses. Then from very far away came a sound to break the tranquility of the moment. "Lirin-sama! Lirin-sama! Where are you? Please come out now."

"Yaone!" they both gasped in unison as all thoughts of lingering together vanished in an instant. They scrambled up and frantically began snatching on clothing. Lirin winced briefly as her body protested the sudden movement and the seriousness of the situation came crashing down on her.

Standing silently looking at one another, neither knew what to say. "I wish that we could …" Goku began.

"**Don't!** Ok, just don't go there," Lirin hissed at him. "This was wrong. We should have never done this," she stopped him sharply. "_I_ should have never done this with _you_." Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at him. "We're on opposite sides and nothing we do can change that." She didn't want to look at Goku anymore. She turned quickly on her heel to go, to get as far away from the hurt look clouding his golden eyes as possible. She had to escape to the relative safety of Houtou Castle.

Goku grabbed Lirin by the arm and spun her around to face him. "Do you really mean that?" He snapped at her. "What made it so wrong? Because your brother wants to take Sanzo's scripture? Because the Sanbutsushin ordered us to stop Gyumaoh's revival? Or because I'm not good enough to fuck the princess?"

Lirin gasped at the crudity of his words, "I don't know; it was just wrong for us to do this." She twisted in his grasp, trying to break free, "Stop, you're hurting me."

"And you're hurting me, but I guess that's what enemies are supposed to do, right?" Anger blazed in his golden eyes as he tried to hurt her as much as she was hurting him. "You didn't think it was wrong when we lying over there on the ground." He pulled Lirin to his chest and slid his arms around her back. "You didn't ask me to stop when my dick was buried in your tight little hole." His voice lowered as he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You wouldn't think it was wrong if I stripped you right here and fucked you again…"

Lirin gasped, "I don't want…"

"Yes, you do," Goku responded. He caught one of her hands and pulled it to his erection. "Feel what you do to me green eyes," he whispered again as he nipped her ear lobe. Lirin stroked him through the material causing him to groan with rising pleasure. "That's right, you know it wasn't wrong, it felt too good to be wrong," he murmured as his lips claimed hers.

Fire exploded again in Lirin's center as she responded to Goku's heated kiss. Her tongue danced with his as her hands parted the zipper of his pants to free his erection. Goku sighed against her lips. "See, we both wanted this, nothing else matters….:"

"Lirin-sama! Lirin-sama! Please come back! You must return to the castle." Yaone's voice was coming nearer in the rapidly lifting fog.

"I've got to go," Lirin gasped. "Yaone can't find us like this." She rapidly stepped away from his embrace and frantically began straightening her clothes. "What are we going to do?"

Goku smiled at her as he adjusted his pants. "We aren't going to do anything right now. We just go on as if nothing happened. Nobody needs to find out about us. We'll figure out something when the time comes."

"It's going to be really hard when we all meet up again," Lirin said with a doubtful look on her face. Yaone's voice was very close now. "I've got to go." She ran up and kissed him one more time. "Think about me, ok?"

"I won't be able to think of anything else."

Lirin was pleased with his answer and smiled at him as she vanished in thin air.

Goku gathered his cape from the ground and retreated from the sound of Yaone's voice. It was time to go back to the guys.

Goku smelled stew as he neared their campsite. As he came out of the trees, he saw a pot simmering over a fire and felt his hunger return with a rush. He didn't remember thinking about food for the last couple of hours. He smiled to himself. As he approached he realized there was no hum of conversation.

Hakkai had a vacant look pasted on his face. He seemed lost in deep thought as he sat silently by the cheerful fire. Sanzo was reading a book, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Gojyo alone noticed his arrival. "Where you been, you dumb monkey? There was a stream just through those trees over there."

"Ummm… nowhere really, just wandering around in the fog," he replied casually as he leaned over the fire to scoop up some stew.

"You run into trouble?"

"No."

"There's blood on your cape. Did you hurt yourself?"

Goku froze, "No, I just fell over some tree roots and scraped my leg." He shrugged. "I wiped off the blood on my cape." Goku straightened and set the food aside. "I think I'll go wash up at the stream." He retreated hastily to the woods.

Gojyo watched the retreating figure with interest. It was highly unlike Goku to set food aside for any reason. The kappa also noted that Goku's pants did not have any stains on the legs. Something was definitely wrong.

Goku sat silently by the stream, scrubbing the small blood stains from his cape. He felt his body clench unexpectedly as he remembered Lirin's soft cries of pleasure, the feel of her nails digging into his back, and the way her sweet body had so tightly clenched around his as she experienced her pleasure. He smiled to himself. This had been an awesome day.

"So, you fell over roots, scraped your knee, and wiped the blood off on your cape?" asked Gojyo casually.

Goku started as Gojyo's voice broke the stillness. He didn't trust himself to turn around and look at his friend. "That's about the way of it, yeah, that's what happened."

"Uh – huh," Gojyo responded thoughtfully. He looked down at Goku as he continued to wash the now clean cape. "You meet anyone in the fog?"

"No!" Goku answered quickly. "Why, did some youkai attack while I was missing?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I ran into my bro while I was looking for your sorry ass. He said something about being in the forest to look for Yaone who was looking for Lirin." Gojyo casually continued, "Next thing I know, Yaone came crashing out of some brush and ran straight into my arms. Demon or not, she feels all woman. Weird thing is that chick was running like something bad was after her."

"I didn't see Lirin," snapped Goku quickly, wishing Gojyo would just go away.

The long legged kappa looked down at Goku's back for another moment, a smile curved on his lips. "Right…." he answered before turning to go. Gojyo walked a few steps away before turning back. "Oy, Goku."

Goku forced himself to look over his shoulder at the grinning Gojyo. "What?"

"How was it?"

"It was better than a seven course meal," Goku answered reverently.

Gojyo threw back his head and laughed, "Coming from you, that is quite a compliment. I guess she's not such a little kid after all."

Goku shook his head. "Gojyo, is it always like that?"

The womanizing kappa sighed. "Sometimes it'll be better and sometimes not – I guess it depends on who you're with or in my case, how badly I want to get laid."

"Oh, ok"

"Goku?"

"What?"

"Be careful. There's nothing like a woman to screw up your plans. Make sure this doesn't interfere with the mission. Sanzo'd be pissed if he knew what you've been doing, or maybe I should say who you've been doing." Gojyo turned toward camp. "I'll tell 'em that you're taking a bath while your down here."

Goku nodded his thanks. "I'll remember what you said. And thanks for the cover. I sort of want to be alone for a little while."

"You got it kid."

Lirin ran straight to her room and locked the door. She had to take a shower, to get clean. In spite of Goku's assurances, she still felt as if she'd betrayed Onii-chan. She hastily stripped away her clothing. She wasn't surprised to see small bloodstains her panties. She could dispose of them with no problem. She stuffed them under her bed where no one would look until she could complete the task. She looked at her nude form in front of her mirror. Her body didn't look any different she finally decided. She looked herself in the eyes. After a few minutes of critical study, she decided her eyes held a knowing look, a loss of innocence that would never come again.

She jumped as Yaone's voice called out to her, "Lirin-sama, are you in there?"

"Yes, I am. I'm just going to take a bath now. I'll be out in a bit." Lirin hoped she sounded casual.

Yaone frowned briefly. "Are you right Lirin-sama?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to take a bath in peace," she snapped.

"Very well, your brother wishes for you to join us for the evening meal when you are finished."

"Ok. I'll try not to take too long."

Yaone turned away, shaking her head. Something was not right. "Yaone? Is she back?"

"Oh, Doukugaku, you startled me. Yes, Lirin-sama has returned and is washing up for the evening meal."

"Did she go bothering Sanzo and them again?"

"I don't think so, but something just doesn't seem right to me though."

"You know kids. They can be secretive about the strangest things. I wouldn't worry about it."

"You're right of course. She would tell me if something is truly bothering her."

Dokugaku looked down at his friend. "So, you want to tell me who you ran into in that forest?"

"I didn't …"

He held up one hand, "Save it. Just tell me how you explain this little love bite?" He asked as he casually touched a spot just above her collar bone.

Yaone blanched a sickly shade of white and stared at the floor. "Please don't say anything that would upset Lord Kougaiji. It was a mistake; a lapse in judgment on my part. It was …."

"It was Cho Hakkai wasn't it?"

"Yes," she whispered brokenly and waited for the accusations to fall.

To be continued?

Ok, fans, do I continue or not? You decide. Tell me via the review system.

Love & Peace,

Lady Blackhat ()


	4. Attraction

**Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money, purely having some fun with these characters!**

**Green & Gold**

**Chapter 4 – Attraction**

Hours earlier…

Three sets of eyes bored into his as jeep rolled to a slow stop in the middle of the dense forest. "I'm sorry, Jeep is just too tired to go any farther," Hakkai said by way of apology. "Surely it wouldn't hurt to stop early today and let him rest?"

Sanzo ran his hand over his face. "Whatever…" he ground out tersely; glaring at Hakkai and at the jeep.

Gojyo huffed and pouted slightly, "Man, there's no chicks out here."

Goku looked at him and whined profusely, "But what about food, I'm starving."

Hakkai looked at each of them and sighed. For grown men, they were certainly accustomed to getting their own way. "Sanzo, you look as if a rest would do you some good, Gojyo, you chase too many women as it is, and Goku, there's plenty of food for you to eat."

Still grumbling, they left the main path and sought a more sheltered grove of trees for a place to pitch their tents and set up camp for the night. Sanzo took out a book and began reading even as he gave orders. "Goku, go find water."

"Oh man, why does it always have to be me? I'm super starving and I can hardly walk."

"Now," came the harsh reply, punctuated by a sharp rap over the head with a paper fan.

"Alright I'm going, but you guys better not eat all the food while I'm gone."

Gojyo and Hakkai laughed briefly at their antics. Hakkai took pity on the youngest member of their group and tossed a meat bun to him. "I promise we won't eat until you get back. Take this with you."

Goku caught the flying bun with one hand and smiled his thanks as he disappeared.

Work continued to prepare the campsite for their stay. Firewood was gathered, tents were pitched and blankets were unrolled. Work went on quietly and no one noticed Goku had not returned for quite some time. The stillness was finally broken by Jeep's chirps of pleasure as he stretched out on Hakkai's blankets.

Looking around quietly, Hakkai remarked on the growing fog bank, "Say does it look like it's getting foggy to you?"

Gojyo looked up from the fire he was building. He glanced at their surroundings, noting the white mist that was creeping in from all directions. "Yeah, it does." He looked around the campsite again, "Where do you suppose Goku's at?" He stood swiftly and called out to the forest, "Goku?" Only silence greeted his call. "I'm going to take a look around."

Looking up from his book, Sanzo glanced around quickly and returned to his reading, "You're wasting your time, he'll come back when he's hungry you can count on that."

Gojyo broke from the nearby brush. "There's a decent stream about 100 yards through that brush. Goku's not there, no sign that he's ever been there."

"Maybe we should look for him." Hakkai asked swiftly.

"You morons can go look all you like; he can take care of himself."

"Leave his holiness alone, Hakkai. Let's go take a look around."

They trotted off in the general direction Goku had gone only to find that with in a short time, they were deep inside the fog bank. They called out to him but heard no response. "This is getting us no where. Let's split up and see if we can find him."

Gojyo focused his senses on the surrounding forest. "I don't sense any youkai presence around so I don't think anything has happened to him. He's probably sittin' under a tree somewhere, lost as hell and whining about being hungry."

The two friends split up, each going a different direction. Hakkai wandered through the thick fog, hoping nothing had happened to Goku. His ears picked up the sound of a familiar voice, calling out through the fog. "Lirin Sama! Lirin Sama! Where are you? Please come out now."

Yaone was close by. He smiled in anticipation of seeing her again, even if it was only for a few minutes. It was almost a pity she was so devoted to Kougaiji. He would have liked to get to know her better. She was so different from his sister, Kannon, that he sometimes wondered why he was attracted to her. She was tough and strong and didn't back down from a challenge and yet she had a gentle heart and caring way about her. How often had she been the one to tell them to take care every time they had met even when they all fought?

He thought about her occasionally and wondered how he had managed to become attracted to her if the first place. It had taken him by surprise since he usually paid little attention to women. He thought about the time the army had taken her prisoner. The others had not questioned his desire to rescue her. They had just smiled at him and asked what the plan was. Yes, he was definitely attracted to her, but he was also smart enough to realize that it would probably not lead to anything.

"Lirin Sama! Please come out now." Yaone called again. She was very close to his current location. Hakkai moved to cross her path, hoping for a chance to see her again and spend some time with her when they were not fighting. He stood patiently as her voice drew nearer in the fog.

"Lirin Sama! Please… oh! Hakkai-san, what are you doing out here by yourself? Are you lost?" Yaone bowed deeply as she greeted him with a slight smile. He always made her slightly nervous. She knew she was attracted to him, but didn't understand how it had happened. There was no comparison between Cho Hakkai and Lord Kougaiji.

He returned her bow and smiled at her. "Goku is out here somewhere" He explained further, "Gojyo and I are looking for him. Is Miss Lirin lost as well?" Hakkai asked as he stepped over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. "It's hard to find anything in this fog."

Yaone followed his movements, impatiently waving at the mist that clouded the still air. "No, that girl left the castle without permission again and Lady Koushu has a fit every time it happens. You know, the last time we let Lirin out of our sight Dr. Ni put her in a tank and tried to run some sort of experiments on her. Lord Kougaiji was extremely upset and now he is very particular about letting his sister out of his sight for very long." Yaone waved at the mists again. "I wish Lirin would learn to stay in one place or at least tell someone where she is going," she finished in an exasperated tone.

Hakkai shook his head. "I can see why you all want to protect her, but I'm sure she is fine." He added in a helpful tone, "Maybe Miss Lirin and Goku are lost together in this fog."

Yaone grinned at his statement, "We would probably hear them fighting a mile away. Those two are so alike it's almost funny."

Hakkai looked at Yaone, smiling easily at her. "I don't know; we don't always fight when we're together. Maybe they are just sitting under a tree somewhere just talking or laughing together. They could be playing knowing those two."

Yaone looked skeptical at the thought of Goku and Lirin playing together. "I am not sure, I honestly thought Lirin-sama was bothering Master Sanzo again."

Hakkai shook his head. "If Lirin were anywhere close to Sanzo, we would have never stopped no matter how tired Jeep was." He smiled easily at her again he slid down the trunk of the tree until he came to rest in a sitting position. "We might as well wait a while before continuing the search for them. This fog sure appeared out of nowhere." He patted the ground beside him briefly and suggested, "I wouldn't mind having some company."

Yaone regarded him suspiciously for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "You're right; it is pretty pointless to wander around in the mist." She replied as she too sat next to the tree trunk. "It is nice to be out of the castle away from Lady Koushu and her creepy scientists. I really can't blame Lirin for wanting to get away sometimes."

The sat close together and chatted idly about Lirin and Goku, each of them sharing and laughing over some bit of foolishness the two youngsters had managed to get into.

Yaone smiled, "It's good to hear you laughing. I mean… You always seem so sad. She looked at Hakkai's suddenly serious expression. "I'm sorry; it's not really my place to ask you such personal questions."

"What do you mean I always seem so sad?"

"Your eyes, they give it away. I can tell that something troubles you because your smile doesn't reach your eyes. I think it's a front that you show the world." Yaone paused briefly as Hakkai gaped at her. "I'm sorry, I seem to have upset you and that was not my intention."

Hakkai sighed, "I should have died 3 years ago, but Gojyo wouldn't let me. I lost someone very important to me and the fact that I lived and sought out meaningless revenge haunts me with every breath I take."

"You should never apologize for living. You should always be glad you are alive. Would the person you lost want you to always be so sad?"

Hakkai shook his head. You are right; she would not want me to be sad." He lightly punched her on the shoulder. "I'm glad we ran into each other. It takes my mind off of everything that is going on."

Yaone smiled at him again and nodded. "Let me tell you about the time I was 7 or 8 and blew up a kitchen because someone put sulfur powder in the spice cabinet." She immensely liked having a normal conversation about everyday things. She got tired of hearing the latest plans for the revival or how to stop Sanzo's group, or where was Lirin? She laughed again as Hakkai related some ridiculous story of Goku and Gojyo fighting over the last spring roll at a tavern and how Jeep had ended up eating it as they were arguing.

They laughed easily together. Hakkai smiled, enjoying the way her red eyes gleamed and the way her purple hair fell down her back. He wondered briefly what it'd be like to loosen the bands she wore in her hair and let it flow through his fingers. He was shocked to find himself thinking such thoughts.

Yaone blushed as she realized that he was silently studying her. "What are you thinking about?"

Hakkai smiled easily into her eyes, "It's nothing, just… nothing."

"Come on, tell me…" she persisted lightly.

"Well, you'd probably be angry if I told you."

"I promise I will not get angry. What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking that I'd like to see you with your hair down around your shoulders."

She gasped at his reply. What ever Yaone had been expecting him to say, that was certainly not it.

To Be Continued…

Sorry about the lack of updates! Thanks for all of the emails and reviews. In my defense, I can only say that sometimes being an adult and having adult responsibilities can suck.

Stay tuned for part 5…. Arousal….. coming to a computer screen near you!

Love & Peace,

Lady Blackhat


	5. Arousal

**Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money, purely having some fun with these characters!**

**Green & Gold**

**Chapter 5 – Arousal**

Yaone gasped slightly, not quite sure she had heard him correctly. "Why would you want to see my hair loose?" she asked quietly, suddenly nervous about the direction this was headed.

"I really don't know; I'm not sure why I was even thinking it. Just forget I said anything. Let me tell you about the time Goku and Gojyo caused us to be dunked into a river."

A brief flash of fire lit somewhere inside her at the thought of taking her hair down in front of Hakkai. Yaone smiled, "It's ok; I do take it down sometimes – It's just out of the way when I pull it back." Her hands crept up slowly and loosened off the ties that kept it neatly out of the way.

Hakkai watched her face intently as she tugged the ties from the purple mass. His breath caught in his throat as the locks fell forward over her shoulders. His groin tightened slightly as his hands reached out to smooth the silky mass back from her face.

Yaone blushed again. "Well…?"

"I think it's beautiful… you're beautiful," he whispered leaning closer to her.

She hastily scooted away from his grasp as she realized his intent. "Your turn…"

He looked at her quizzically. "I was wondering why you hide your youkai form. Are you ashamed of what you are?"

He looked away quickly his eyes downcast. The spark of fire died in him. "I am not sure what I am… I was human, but my sins caused me to become a youkai."

Yaone gasped slightly, "You bathed in the blood of a 1000 demons to become one of us?"

He nodded sadly. "I did it all for the sake of meaningless revenge – and now I cannot escape the curse that is my other form. I really don't know who or what I am. Am I a man or am I a youkai?"

Yaone placed her hands over his. "What ever your reasons, I am sure that at the time you felt justified. But that's just it. It is all in the past – you can't let it consume you. You can only move forward and only you can decide for yourself what you are and where you belong." She smiled her warmest smile in his direction, hoping to lighten the mood. "Besides," she said hoping to distract him. "What is so bad about your youkai form? Let me see for myself. Maybe I can find something positive in it."

Hakkai looked startled at her request. "I… I'm not so sure. I always wear limiters to blend in with society and there is a chance the minus wave will affect me just as it has other youkai."

"That's ridiculous," she snorted. "I've been at the source of this disturbance and nothing has happened to me. Come on Hakkai, let me see the real you."

"Just don't say I didn't warn you," he reminded her.

"Hey! I am youkai remember?" She placed her hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do you think that I can't handle seeing another youkai?" He stared into her ruby eyes helplessly. "Oh wait, maybe you're so good looking that I'll fall at your feet in a swoon." She teased him lightly, drawing another smile to his lips.

Three gold clips popped into his waiting hand and he quickly shoved them into his pocket. His body glowed as the transformation process began. Yaone shielded her eyes from the brilliant glow. She felt the power rolling off of him in waves as he transformed. The glow slowly faded and was replaced by waves of raw power. Hakkai radiated power while he wore his limiters, but now the power was overwhelming. How could any youkai have so much power at their disposal?

"You can look at me. I promise I won't bite."

She gasped slightly as she took in his appearance. His clothing had remained unchanged, but the rest of him… Hakkai's glossy black hair was now longer and falling gently over his collar and ears. A complicated youkai tattoo of twisted vines snaked their way over his skin. His ears pointed into long tips and sharp nails glistened at the ends of his fingers. One sharp fang gleamed behind his slight smile. His eyes seemed to take on a new life as they shimmered with a deep emerald green from their sockets.

Yaone gasped softly as she looked at him. "Wow, you look – you look…" she bit her lip in sudden uncertainly and quickly averted her eyes.

"Don't worry; I'll put the limiters back on. I can't get used to looking at myself like this either." Hakkai sighed tiredly, somewhat disappointed by her reaction to his other self.

"Wait! That's not what I mean. I mean you… you," she paused trying to find the words. "You are beautiful."

He looked at her in astonishment. "Please, don't joke about something so serious."

"Hey," she leaned closer and reached her hand to his cheek. "I am youkai and I know a good looking youkai male when I see one."

Hakkai flinched as her hand gently brushed his cheek. For somewhere, deep inside his middle, fire blazed brightly to life. He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. "That's nice to hear. I am glad someone doesn't think I am repulsive this way."

She blushed again as his warm lips brushed her hand. Heat pooled in her center and spread to her limbs. Her body tinged with awareness as his smooth lips glided over the back of her hand. She gasped softly as his sharp teeth nipped at her fingertips.

"Hakkai," she softly whispered as she leaned into his chest and placed a gentle kiss against his cheek. "You should not apologize for what you are. Maybe you are different now than you were before, but don't ever be sorry for being alive."

He lowered his mouth to taste her lips. They looked too inviting for him not to sample the fullness. His lower body tightened with arousal. The situation was quickly getting out of hand, but he wanted it to go on just a little longer

Yaone leaned away quickly as she realized his intent. This was becoming dangerous. "I am sorry Hakkai – but I am Lord Kougaiji's servant. I promised to follow him to the ends of the earth."

Hakkai had the grace to look offended. "I'm not asking for betrayal or anything." He grasped her upper arms lightly and pulled her ear toward his mouth. "Just one kiss Yaone, that's all I am asking you for. Just one kiss between friends," he breathed into her ear.

Yaone leaned back as far as he would allow so she could look into his eyes. "We're suddenly… friends?"

"Acquaintances… maybe?" He countered reaching out to let one sharp nail trace the outline of her lips.

Yaone shook her head again and leaned farther away. This was becoming difficult. For all of her excuses, she desperately wanted to say, yes. She shook her head again.

Finally exasperated he ground out, "O.K then… Enemies?"

"No, I don't think that's what we are either." This was a very bad idea, she thought, but on some level she wanted to kiss him. "If we really need a reason, how about simple curiosity?" She whispered, sliding toward him, placing her small hands against his chest.

He lowered his lips to hers, and let them glide over the fullness. His tongue gently traced the outline of her red mouth seeking entrance to the moist depths that lay just out of reach. Yaone sighed against his lips and relaxed, it was all the encouragement he needed. His tongue deftly slipped inside her mouth to mate with hers. His blood sang as if it were alive. One hand tangled in her hair and the other crushed her to him, needing to feel her body pressed closed to his.

She wrestled mentally with herself for a few moments. _"I can't betray Lord Kougaiji like this – what would he say if he were to appear and find me with Hakkai?"_ She whimpered as Hakkai's arms wrapped around her slender frame and pulled her closer to his heat. _"But what am I to him but a servant?"_

Hakkai let his control slip a notch. Yaone felt good in his arms. Her lips and tongue were warm and wet against his. With each stroke of his tongue, her body relaxed against his. He allowed his hands to crush against her full breasts. His tongue traced a path to her ears where he snipped at the small lobes. "Yaone…" he whispered, punctuating his soft plea with another small nip.

Yaone was at war with herself. Her body was on fire and her mind was a twisted mass of confusion. _"Why should I let an enemy have this affect on me?"_ Fire pooled in her center. She blushed brightly as she felt the heated moisture dampen the cloth between her legs. Her breath came in sharp gasps as Hakkai kissed his way from her mouth to her ear and down the size of her throat. As he nipped encouragingly at the small lobes of her ears, she started slightly, forgetting that his teeth were as sharp as any other youkai. She gasped again as he whispered her name.

"Yaone, god, you feel good, all woman, all warm and so inviting…" she gasped softly again as his hands kneaded her breasts, his thumbs flicking against her hardened nipples. When had he freed them from her clothing? His mouth was on hers again, claiming her lips in a searing kiss as her body strained against his of its own accord, instinctively trying to get closer, wanting something… needing something.

She could feel his hardness through the material of his pants, whimpering as his tongue traced a path to the top of her collar bone and placed a row of small kisses along the lines, delicately sucking and biting at her tender skin. The fire burned hotter. His hand slid between her legs, seeking the warmth of her center. His long fingers traced the outline of her nether lips through the material, stroking the fires in her to a higher level.

Hakkai slowly pulled her to the ground until she was lying partially on top of his chest. He continued to kiss her mouth, ravaging the sweetness. Her nipples were hardened nubs and with each stroke of his thumbs, Yaone gasped softly against his mouth. Her hands were splayed against his chest, kneading the muscles through the loose material of his shirt. Hakkai felt his control slip another notch as he fought to undo the button and zipper on his pants. His erection had made his pants too tight. He was heavy with arousal and wanted to feel her soft hands caress his hard length. He caught one of her hands and lowered it to his erection. She tried to jerk away, but he held her close and whispered encouragement. His large hand closed over hers as he showed her the movements. Feeling suddenly bold, she tightened her grasp on his erection and stroked it from tip to base, slightly scratching the length with her sharp nails, drawing another groan of pleasure from his lips.

"Yaone," he gasped, "I want you, all of you…" He rolled over and pinned her partially beneath his body. His hands slipped inside her panties, his fingers parting her nether lips, seeking the hot moisture waiting there. One finger slipped inside her tight channel, testing the tightness there. He was surprised to find a barrier to his questing fingers. He was pleased to know that he would be the first to claim what she was offering. He worried the sensitive nubbin of flesh with a sharp nail, causing her body to jerk against his. His mouth was everywhere at once, her lips her cheeks, he trailed kisses along her collar bone. He reached up and pushed her breasts together, eagerly nipping at both nipples ot once. His lips tasted her milky white skin and he smiled in pleasure she surged against him, whimpering with need.

Yaone for her part felt the last of her inhibitions slip away. She was going to die in the arms of Lord Kougaiji's enemy and she did not care. Hakkai's kisses became more savage, as with a sharp snarl, his teeth snapped closed on her skin. He growled savagely, placing small bites along her torso as his hands became more insistent. Yaone struggled up through the haze of passion. His eyes suddenly frightened her. Gone was the gentle man she had come to secretly like. He looked wild somehow, and oh so savage. "Hakkai, please, not so rough." She pushed at his chest with both hands.

He grasped her hands and pinned them above her head. "What's the matter Yaone-Chan, don't you want me. He smiled evilly down into her face. "I can't believe that Kougaiji left you untouched, but I won't make that mistake." His head dipped to her lips again and claimed them in a savage kiss. He forced her legs apart and lay between them, pumping his hips against hers. He smiled cruelly down at her, "Think of what it will feel like in just a minute when I am buried inside you Yaone. Won't that be fun?"

Yaone gasped and pleaded with him, "Hakkai, please stop," she pushed frantically at his chest. "Stop, you're hurting me, Hakkai, you're not yourself." "STOP!" she screamed and with a huge effort she managed to bring her knees between their bodies and pushed upward with all her might. Hakkai growled low in his throat and stepped toward her; reaching out with sharp claws.

"Hakkai, I said STOP!" Yaone shouted as she slapped his face as hard as she could.

Hakkai looked startled, the wildness suddenly gone from his eyes. Yaone heaved and clutched her top to her chest, waiting for his reaction. "Yaone," he whispered as he gaped at her disheveled appearance and at the small bite marks along her collar bone. He reached out with a hurt look on his face, "Please, are you all right? Did I hurt you, please Yaone, I'm sorry, so sorry."

Yaone quickly stepped away from him. Her voice was thin and shaky, the words coming out in a jumbled rush, "I'm… umm … I can't stay. I've got to go, please don't come any closer ok, I never should have asked you to see you like this please I've got to go…" and with those words, she quickly vanished into the fog.

Hakkai shook his head sadly. He had ruined what little chance he may have had with her. He pulled the limiters from his pocket and clipped them back on his ear. He stood silently as his human form reasserted control. He should have known better. All of his senses were heightened without the limiters so why shouldn't a sex be the same.

Sighing slightly, he straightened his clothes and started walking back in the direction of camp. He had to find a way to make amends with Yaone. Whatever she was to him, she still did not deserve the treatment he had given her.

To Be Continued…

Stay tuned for part 6 – atonement

Love & Peace,

Lady Blackhat


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money, purely having some fun with these characters!**

**Green & Gold**

**Chapter 6 – Atonement**

The fog was lifting rapidly as Gojyo came whistling back to the camp site. _"Damn, it just wasn't fair that that kid, Goku had gotten laid in the middle of nowhere," _he thought as he went to the cook pot and scooped some of the stew into a bowl. The aroma made his mouth water and he briefly thought that Hakkai was a good friend to have around because could make a meal out of just about anything. His eyes scanned the silent campsite to find Sanzo dozing lightly on his blankets and Hakkai still sitting just as he left him, staring vacantly into the fire. Sighing lightly, the long legged kappa walked over and dropped on the ground beside Hakkai. "You know, if I'm going to play camp counselor, I should at least get paid by you bums."

Hakkai looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, first Goku needs setting straight about a few matters and now you're sitting here all miserable for no apparent reason."

"Well, I am not sure that you would understand…"

"Come off it Hakkai, We've been friends for over three years and in that time I can count the number of times on one hand that you've popped off those limiters you wear…"

Gojyo paused meaningfully, "And that includes today."

"I didn't …. I mean, how did you know?"

"Just in case you haven't figured it out by now, let me clue you in on a little secret. You're powerful Hakkai, about on the same level as Goku when he's off his chain so to speak." Gojyo shrugged carelessly, "It was in the air and anyone could have sensed it."

"But I…"

"You don't have to explain to me… I'm sure you have your reasons for doing it. I'll bet it had something to do with that Yaone chick. Come on tell…. What's she like?" Gojyo grinned sharply.

Hakkai looked at him and snorted, "You might like to brag about your conquests, but I don't." He looked Gojyo directly in the eyes and added, "Besides, Miss Yaone is a lady and I would never kiss and tell about a lady."

"Umm… that explains why she came running out of the forest like something was about to eat her for supper."

Hakkai suddenly looked concerned, "Gojyo, how did she seem to you. Did she look hurt or scared?"

Gojyo chewed thoughtfully for a moment before he answered, "No, not really, just sort of messed up and maybe slightly shameful, you know like someone who's been doing something or someone they shouldn't have." He grinned knowingly for an instant. "I bet she pushed all the right buttons and then stopped when things got a little intense…"

Hakkai buried his face in his hands. "I never thought about the problems something like this could cause. I never meant to hurt Miss Yaone."

"Did I say she was hurt?"

"Well, no, but I could tell that she…"

"Hakkai, listen to the one whose goal is to die in bed with a hot chick at the age of 80. You spend too much time worrying about how to atone for your mistakes. Don't add this little incident to the list of things you are trying to make up for." Gojyo took another bite of the stew, pausing before asking, "Did Yaone blame you for what happened?

"No, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I acted like I did."

"So you got a little carried away, who hasn't. I think Yaone blames herself mostly for what ever happened between the two of you. She probably feels like she betrayed Kougaiji or some other crap like that. You like her, you go after her."

Hakkai looked at his friend in disbelief. "Is everything always so simple and straightforward with you?"

"Look, if Yaone wants you to make up for this little incident, I'm sure she will be the one to let you know." Gojyo smiled again at a sudden memory. "I remember this one chick that I pissed off royally probably about like you did with Yaone. Anyway, I figured she'd never speak to me again, but the next night, she sidled up to me at the bar and told me that I "owed" for the incident. Gojyo took another bite of his supper before continuing, "That chick had me spend an entire weekend in her bed and she had some creative ways for me to make it up to her."

Hakkai looked at him and smiled slightly. "I will remember that. Thanks."

Gojyo nodded, "I'm going to sleep… Goku will be back in a minute and Sanzo will have his holy ass up at daylight screeching for us to get out asses in gear."

Dokugakuji looked at Yaone as she tearfully completed her story. He sighed. "No wonder you came crashing out of the forest as though something bad was chasing you. Cho Hakkai is a powerful demon with the limiters keeping him in check. I don't want to think about what he would be like without them."

"His power was overwhelming to say the least. We might have a problem if he ever takes them off in combat." Yaone shivered at the memory.

Dokugakuji studied her intently for a few seconds. "But you liked it, didn't you? You liked being caught up in the heat and lust. He made you feel alive didn't he?" He looked at the furiously blushing face and at the lowered eyes. Yaone could not be entirely blamed for what had happened. Hakkai could not be entirely blamed either. They had equally been at fault. "Yaone, what are your feelings toward Lord Kougaiji? Do you still consider him your master? What would you do if it came down to a battle between Kou and Hakkai? Can you honestly say that Kou has your undivided loyalty?

Yaone slowly raised her eyes to meet his level gaze. "I promised to follow him to the ends of the earth. I will not go back on my vow." Her voice was firm as she answered.

He nodded, "See that you don't… because if you do or if I see any hesitation on your part I will kill you and answer to Kou later. Do you understand?"

"I know, I know," she cried desperately. "I love Lord Kougaiji, but I wish I knew what I was to him. Am I a servant, a friend, a slave? What am I, Dokugaku? What does he see me as?"

"I don't have your answers so if you must know; then ask him. But be prepared. All he wants is to free his mother from that pillar. I doubt it if he has any desires other than for her freedom"

"What about you, what do you see me as?" Yaone looked desperate for answers.

Doukugaku smiled at her, "I see you as a damn good looking friend, but I wouldn't ever go there because I can tell you love Kou." He grinned sharply at her and added, "Besides, I usually occupy my spare time with a couple of the chamber maids."

"That is way more than I really needed to know." Yaone ground out at him. "I swear you sound no better than Gojyo." She tapped her toe on the floor as she lectured him further. "No wonder your younger brother is such a lecher. I am sure he learned it from you."

Dokugaku shrugged and spread his hands wide. "You know, there are certain benefits that go along with being Kou's right hand."

Yaone nodded. "I will think about what you said. Maybe I will ask Lord Kougaiji what am I to him or maybe I will just keep all of these secrets to myself for a while. Thank you for not saying anything."

He nodded and watched her silently walk off down the hallway. After she rounded the corner, he turned and spoke to the shadows. "You heard everything, I suppose?"

Kougaiji stepped from the shadows. "Yes, I heard. Do you think he hurt her any?"

"No, he might have gotten a little rough, but Cho Hakkai would never deliberately hurt Yaone." He looked at his master and added, "I didn't think anything about feeling the shift in power until Yaone ran into Gojyo. I don't think I have ever seen her so scared."

"Ummm…" Kougaiji replied noncommittally as he silently stared down the hall.

"Well, what are you going to do? Will you let Hakkai have her or will you claim her?"

Kou looked helplessly at his friend and subordinate, "Honestly, I never gave it much thought. I told the trader that I'd take her because she looked so pathetic that day. I didn't think much else about it. My priority has been freeing my mother and I never gave any thought to personal issues."

"You can't keep her dangling Kou. If you don't want her, tell her. To keep her by your side and not make her position clear would be cruel and that's not like you at all."

"… make her position clear. Now that has an interesting sound to it." He looked down the hall again. "She did sound remorseful about her behavior, so worried that she had betrayed me." He turned sharply on his heel and started in the direction she had gone.

Doukugaku looked at his master's retreating figure. Kou looked back over his shoulder, "If anyone asks, tell them you don't know where I am and keep Lirin out of this part of the castle. I think it's about time my subordinate learns just what position I'd like her in."

Doukugaku laughed out loud and turned away. Free time was so hard to some by these days… He knew just where to find the chamber maids at this hour.

A light flared in the darkness as Gojyo lit up another cigarette. He leaned back against a tree and inhaled deeply. He hated nights when he couldn't fall asleep. "Oy, kappa, give me a light."

Gojyo tossed his lighter to Sanzo, "Couldn't sleep either, oh exalted one?"

"Shove it," Sanzo growled at him. "Those two going to make it past this?" he asked nodding in the direction of Goku and Hakkai.

Gojyo looked at the sleeping figures. "Maybe, maybe not…"

"Great," Sanzo ground out tersely. "It's bad enough that the Sanbutsushin ordered me to take you bums along, but now I have to deal with their extra baggage as well."

Gojyo inhaled and blew smoke into the night air as he studied Sanzo, "You know, you wouldn't see a problem with this situation if you'd bother to get laid once in a while."

"Bite me," Sanzo replied. "The thought of anyone touching me is repulsive…" He took another drag off of his cigarette. "Besides, you're usually the one causing trouble with the women. I never thought those two would fall victim to thinking with their lower head."

Gojyo laughed softly. "Don't let it worry you any. Hakkai will probably wake up in the morning feeling so guilty over being unfaithful to Kannan's memory that it'll be a long time before he tries anything like that again."

"And Goku?"

"Well, that could be a problem." Gojyo looked at the monkey in question, sprawled out on his blankets, snoring softly. "Now that he's tasted sex, he's probably going to want to see that little gal again and again."

"Great, that's just what I needed to worry about; the possibility of Goku and Lirin spawning a brat together." Sanzo blew smoke into the air again, "Like I don't have enough shit to worry about already."

"Hey, don't worry about it right now. I'll make it a point to have another of those "older brother" talks with him soon." Gojyo smiled in the darkness, "That is unless you'd want to handle it?"

"No, I do not…"

"Then we'll deal with the situation if it becomes a problem. Goku's smarter than we all give him credit for and he's loyal to you. That will count for more than anything in the end."

Sanzo snorted again. "Take care of it. The main goal remains to stop the revival experiments and I cannot afford to lose any time dealing with this." He stalked off into the darkness, muttering about the uselessness of his companions.

Goyjo watched the retreating figure until it was swallowed up by the darkness. He thought briefly about letting Sanzo deal with Goku and Lirin, but then thought the better of it; after all when it came to dealing with women, he was the one with all the answers, or at least he liked to tell himself that.

End…

Sorry about the delay – real life intruded some years ago…. Thanks for following!

Lady Blackhat


End file.
